To meet the demands of time when services developed based on an information technology (IT) are expanded, plural services based on advanced IT are demanded in a vehicle. Customers do not merely use advanced IT service through their mobile devices but also would like to access or utilize advanced IT services via plural devices or apparatuses including a vehicle. Automotive electronics have been used to provide information regarding fuel efficiency and engine functions to a driver. Recently, automotive electronics can provide driving information based on real-time traffic information, vehicle diagnosis via a mobile device, video/audio streaming services via a cloud service, or the like.
Apple Inc. and Google Inc., which are large suppliers providing hardware and operating systems for mobile devices, have launched vehicle engagement applications for mobile device such as “Apple CarPlay” and “Android Auto” via their application markets.
By way of example but not limitation, provided by the Car Connectivity Consortium (CCC) which is a group of carmakers and phone manufacturers including Volkswagen AG, General Motors Co., Hyundai Motor Co., Samsung Electronics Co. and HTC Corp, MirrorLink™ (i.e., an open-source Android-based system that allows people to connect to car dashboards from their smartphones) has proliferated. MirrorLink™ may have been developed based on an assumption that most customers would like to control, or connect, to their mobile devices via an in-vehicle human machine interfaces (HMI). For example, MirrorLink™ techniques can provide bi-directional control between a vehicle including a human machine interfaces (HMI) such as a touch screen, a rotary knob, a steering wheel with a control panel, or the like, and a mobile device engaging with the vehicle. To achieve bi-directional control, MirrorLink™ techniques can use not only a virtual network computing (VNC) protocol for displaying information and controlling a device but also a real time protocol (RTP) for voice handling. When the mobile device engages with a head unit of a vehicle, a network based on an Internet Protocol (IP) can be formed between the mobile device and the head unit. Then, an authorization process between the mobile device and the head unit can progress, and an application installed in the mobile device can be shown via a screen included in the head unit.
Further, in China, plural information technology (IT) companies such as Baidu, Inc., Tencent Holdings Limited and etc. have independently provided an application for a mobile device, which can arrange the engagement between the mobile device and an Audio-Video Navigation (AVN) device included in the vehicle.
These applications are designed for engagement between the mobile device and the AVN device, and can allow drivers or passengers to access applications included in a mobile device. Further, in ecosystems provided by Apple, Inc., Google, Inc., Baidu, Inc. or the like, applications engaged with a vehicle can be distributed via a mobile device and allowed to be updated frequently so as to overcome restrictions regarding functional expandability (or connectivity) or trending functions which may be included in a conventional vehicle.